


round and round and round we go, blueballing all the way ~

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [4]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Again, Arthur gets cursed, Canon, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Cursed, M/M, Merlin is DoneTM, Merlin just Wants Sum Fuk, Merlioske-friendly, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: it was all going so well - Arthur accepted his magic, accepted him and accepted his love. there hasn't been an attack on the King in over a year now.the ban has been lifted, and finally, /finally/ Merlin had not only his appointment of Court Sorcerer, but also his King. as His.and now, here he was, waking up with said King, in said King's bed, for the first time. truly, life was perfect. nice, peaceful... finally, Merlin could relax, and enjoy his Life and his Love....what could possibly go wrong...?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	round and round and round we go, blueballing all the way ~

"You, have got, to be kidding me," Merlin muttered when instead of sky blue, the gaze that greeted him was crimson red. It was too damn early for this, freshly minted Court Sorcerer of Camelot pondered, cursing internally, as he did his best to kick start his brain into waking up, so he could assess the situation properly.

Go figure the newest curse would be triggered by... Well... _That._ Not that he hadn't enjoyed the night before, mind. What with how absolutely _raw_ Arthur had been. How, after they had returned from Merlin’s official proclamation as Court Sorcerer, he had simply tossed Merlin on his bed, relieved them both of their clothing, and then proceeded to kiss him breathless, all the while muttering under his breath how absolutely gorgeous and incredibly … _stimulating_ , the starlight in Merlin’s eyes was when he was doing magic. 

How he had then moved on to... Well, the things that man could do with his tongue... Merlin spaced for a moment, recalling everything in vivid detail. Things like Arthur’s hot breath, washing over his neck, only to be followed by his even hotter mouth. Things like said mouth, doing wonderful, marvelous, downright _inspired_ things to that spot just beneath his ear and --- Merlin shook himself back to the present. He needed to focus.

So yes, Merlin had enjoyed last night greatly. He had, in fact, had plans for a repeat performance, come morning. He had plans to wake his King up with a luxurious worship of that golden body. Plans that began with kissing and a bit of sucking and maybe even some licking. All of which would have eventually led to him, astride his King, riding said King into glorious, mindnumbing oblivion. 

Instead of all of that, however, what he had was his King, cursed. Again. 

Merlin got up with a groan, gave himself exactly five seconds to enjoy the soreness that he could feel all.over… then pulled on the first pair of pants he saw and collapsed on Arthur's favorite chair, his fingers rubbing at a temple, where a mighty headache was already forming. 

His King, still silent, eyes still bleeding red, followed silently, now standing before him, his hands clenched into fists. 

Merlin huffed. All he had wanted was a nice, relaxing, debauchery filled morning with his new lover. Maybe stopping for a quick bite around noon or so before getting right back in bed. But no. No, that was, apparently, too damn much to ask. What he got instead was this - Arthur cursed, aGaiN, and no filthy debauchery in sight. 

Merlin sighed explosively, cursed in a few, very inventive ways that Arthur, had he been clear headed, would have been impressed by, and got up. 

Crossing his arms, he stood before his King, his one true love, and glared into the bleeding red of his eyes. 

"Just so you know, as soon as I break you out of this? We are going straight back to that bed. I've years, _years_ of fantasies to fulfill and by the gods you are going to fulfill them for me if it’s the last thing you do."

No twitch of recognition, no glimpse of his King. Nothing.

“Dollophead…” Merlin huffed and rolled his proverbial sleeves up. It was time to get to work. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love and life and keep us going ~~~  
> xoxo


End file.
